


Professor Hange (Hanji) Zoe

by Grey4121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey4121/pseuds/Grey4121
Summary: 'See me after class today'
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 111





	Professor Hange (Hanji) Zoe

"Do you think you're gonna pass Professor Hange's exam?" Connie asked the room sitting next to Sasha on the floor.  
You, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Armin were all cramped into your room in your small apartment trying to study for the upcoming science test tomorrow.  
"Hell if I know. I heard that barely anyone passes her class. She's practically a mad women who doesn't have any sympathy for her students." Jean answered shutting his book and sighing into his hands.  
Hange Zoe had been a science teacher for years and her class was pretty easy in theory but the way she ran it was hard.  
No students were safe from her experiment assignments.  
They were basically well known for being extremely weird and difficult.  
Her tests/exams were also based off what you learned from the assignments which were extra difficult if you didn't understand the experiment.  
Not to mention she didn't give out extra credit.  
Even Armin the smartest kid they all knew was struggling with her class.  
How the other 4 of you got into her class you have no idea because you guys shouldn't have even been allowed to even breath her name much less be enrolled in her semester.   
"Come on guys we just have to have faith in ourselves. We just go over the latest experiment assignments and just memorize key details. It'll be easy." Armin stated trying to reassure you all.  
Sasha groaned taking a handful of chips and shoving them into her mouth.  
"I agree with Sasha." You replied grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them into your mouth too.  
"Just get back to studying you two." Jean mumbled opening his notebook to continue studying.  
You open your notes too even though you knew it was useless.  
You were gonna fail and there's no way anything could change that.

"I hope everyone studied because this exam counts towards a huge percentage of your final grade. It'll cover most of the key details we explored through our experiments from this year. I take it you all understand those experiments everything should go well. Now with that said you may all begin." Progessor Hange stated smiling wide at all her students.  
You stared at her for a few moments as she walked back to her desk and started to read a science book.  
Briefly trying to distract yourself from the failure you knew you were going to see.  
You eventually flipped over your test and immediately knew you were fucked.   
There was no way you were gonna pass this test without some sort of miracle happening. 

Professor Hange worked pretty fast for a teacher.  
Having grading everyone's test earlier then expected she started to hand them out the following week in class.  
Once you received your paper you realized there was no grade only a note that was written in red ink on the corner.  
'See me after class today' it read.  
Terrified of what awaited you from Professor Hange all you could do was stare at your desk and tuned out everything that was being said for the rest of class.

"I take it you got my note y/n?" Professor Hange asked smiling at you as you walked up to her.  
Having no idea what Professor Hange had in mind you keep your eyes on the floor. Only shaking your yes as am answer.  
"Y/n you're not in trouble. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted extra credit?"   
With that question your head immediately snapped forward staring directly into Professor Hange's glowing eyes.  
Nobody has ever heard of extra credit from Professor Hange Zoe.  
"I thought you never gave out extra credit?" You asked quietly.  
You had no idea if had even heard her correctly.  
Extra credit was not a thing with Professor Hange.  
"I don't but this extra credit is special. Only If you agree to it though." Professor Hange explained never taking her eyes off of you.  
Intimidated by her stare you tried to put your head down only for her to grab your chin and raise your head back up so she can stare into your eyes again.  
"What kind of extra credit is it?" You asked quietly.  
The position you were in was something you'd never thought you'd find yourself in with your Professor.  
Professor Hange still had her hand on your chin keeping your head up to stare into your eyes.  
It was when you tried to pull away that she finally answered your question with a kiss.  
It was soft and warm and nothing you expect from someone like Professor Hange.  
Her tongue swiped the bottom of your lip asking for entrance which immediately brought you back to reality.  
Pushing Professor Hange you tried to make your way to the door only for her to grab your wrist and pull you back into her.  
"I'm sorry I got carried away. I shoulda asked if it was okay first. I can give you actual extra credit to make up for my rudeness if you would like y/n." Professor Hange explained no longer keeping eye contact with you.  
You didn't know why but kissing your Professor was wrong but you couldn't help but want to do it again and so you did.  
Leaning in you captured her lips with yours.  
Immediately reacting Professor Hange pulled you into her deepening the kiss.  
Licking your bottom lip for entrance you hungrily accepted allowing Professor Hange's tongue into your mouth.  
Battling for dominance Professor Hange smirked into the kiss pushing you up against the wall starling you.  
Seizing the opportunity Professor Hange gained control of the kiss dominating your mouth.  
Ending the kiss Professor Hange started to leave a trail of kisses down your neck.  
A moan escapes your lips.  
"Professor-," you started but she cut off with a "Just Hange."  
It made everything inside of you burn and you wanted so badly for more.  
"Hange what if someone walked in?" You asked blushing deeply.  
You didn't want this to stop but getting caught wasn't something you wanted either.  
"No one is gonna come in y/n. I don't see students on this day and just to make sure I'll make sure the doors locked." Hange reassured you.  
She walked over to the door and making sure it was locked you immediately felt better.  
Not wasting another second you started to take off Hange's shirt when she came back over to you.  
You only had control for a second before Hange slammed you into the wall and started to caress your body.  
Wasting no time your shirt and bra were off of you in seconds.  
Hange's eyes hungrily glanced over your figure before her tongue found its way onto your nipple.  
Her tongue swirled around your sensitive nipple while her hand played with your other.  
Her hot mouth playing your nipple sent pools of water to your area.  
"Hange please." You groaned out.  
Hange was playing with you.  
"You're gonna have to be a girl good y/n. You can't make too much noise or else someone might hear." Hange's teasing voice rang in your ears as your pants were being taken off of you.  
Now in your underwear Hange ran a finger over your soaking wet area.  
"Already so wet for me." She stated putting her finger in her mouth while staring directly into your eyes.  
It only made your underwear even more wet.  
Removing your underwear Hange's fingers immediately found their way inside of you.  
Her tongue continued to assault your nipple.  
With two fingers pumping in and out of you and Hange's mouth/tongue swirling and biting your nipple the moans were hard to keep at bay.  
"Hange." You moaned out.  
Her name felt so good to say.  
Encouraged by your moans Hange's fingers pumped harder adding a third one in.  
Your breath immediately caught into your throat from the added pressure and a groan escaped your lips.  
The pain felt so good.  
"I'm sorry baby." Hange whispered kissing you deeply.  
Her fingers were still at work and you felt your climax building.  
Holding onto Hange tightly you felt yourself climax onto her fingers.  
Hange kissed your neck and shoulder trying to ease you down from your climax.  
After your breath returned to normal Hange pulled her fingers out of you and pressed them against your lips.  
Getting the message you took Hange's fingers in your mouth and licked them cleaned one by one.  
Hange stared at you with a look in her crazy eyes.  
She leaned in and kissed you hungrily your cum mixed with Hange's saliva made you wet all over again.  
"I can go for round two if you can." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.   
Hange's head was already at your sex her tongue working wonders to you.  
"God Hange fuck."  
You couldn't help the moans that escaped your lips.  
You tried to hold them back but Hange's tongue pumped in and out of you provoking more and more moans.  
"Baby you're gonna have to be quiet or I'll have to stop." Hange threatened stopping her assault on you.  
Putting your hand over mouth Hange continued working her tongue on you.  
Feeling your second climax building Hange added two finger.  
Throwing you right over the edge you climax onto her tongue her fingers riding you through your orgasm.  
Licking you clean Hange leaned up to kiss you again.  
"That was the best extra credit ever." You whispered out.  
Hange laughed and kissed you again.


End file.
